


Sleep is Very Important!

by MichaelMyersGirl



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Seizures, Sleepily Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelMyersGirl/pseuds/MichaelMyersGirl
Summary: Ben Hardy stays up all night practicing drums for Bohemian Rhapsody, and he pays for it...





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing so read at your own risk! Lol XD

Ben looks up, tiredly rubbing his eyes as he watches Rami rehearse his lines.

 

“We have a sleepily puppy!” Joe sings, the three oldest turn, looking at Ben. Ben pouts, glaring at the three.

 

“Did you get any sleep?” Rami asks, with a hint of concern. Ben shakes his head, “I’ve been practicing playing the drums all night, it needs to be perfect”

 

Gwilym sighs, “You also need sleep, you won’t perform your best without a nice side of sleep”

 

“They want you four on set, now!” One of the many assistances yelled behind the door.

 

“Come on little puppy, it’s time to show us why you’re staying up way past your bedtime” Joe jokes, helping the younger man up from the couch. This day couldn’t get any worse from Ben’s point of view, spending two hours in make-up, literally almost falling off of the chair wasn’t any fun and now he had to actually act! The director wanted to film the Another One Bites The Dust scene.

 

“Action”

 

Ben zones out, he says his lines, gets all pushy with Rami, just as Rami pushes the paper into Ben’s face, things go completely dark for Ben.

 

“Rami Catch him!” Joe screams, as Ben is about to slam face first into the hard floor. Rami catches him just in time, quickly realizing that Ben is having a seizure. Gwilym and Joe rush to the pair, helping Rami, setting the boy down so now Ben is laying on the floor, his body jerking around. Someone from the cast is calling for an ambulance, while Roger Taylor and Brian May rush on the set. Roger holding a pillow.

 

“Do any of you know if he’s prone to seizures? Epilepsy?” Roger asks, while gently lifting up Ben’s head, placing the pillow underneath.

 

“I don’t think so, but I know he did stay up all night last night, and maybe even the night before.” Joe replies, staring down at Ben. Brian gives a knowing look to Roger before Ben’s body stops shaking, by then the ambulance arrived and Ben was taking to the nearest hospital. Rami, Joe, Gwilym, Roger and Brian all following behind the ambulance in a van. Arriving at the hospital, Ben is rushed in, seeing a Doctor, almost immediately, while the three remaining cast mates, and the two members of Queen are directed into a private waiting room, waiting anxiously to hear about Ben’s health.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing isn't that great so, caution at your own risk!

A nurse comes in giving them some bottle of waters and snacks, she says nothing about Ben, making his three friends worry.

 

“He’s dead” Joe sobs out, Brian rolls his eyes at the younger man.

 

“He isn’t dead, he’s was most likely just sleep deprived, I’m sure the doctor will come in any minute saying exactly what I say” Brian says with so much certainty.

 

“How can you be so certain?” Gwilym asks, curiously.

 

“He’s so calm because literally, the exact thing happened to me” Roger mumbles from his chair. The three actors stare blankly at the men.

 

”Before Roger had a seizure, he hadn’t slept for a week, I can’t really remember what songs or what album he was practicing but I remember the reason he wanted to practice his ass off for a week. Roger read something by this bullshit writer in the papers that he wasn’t a great drummer and apparently, the writer also claimed Queen was going to start looking for a new drummer”

 

“And being my dumb self I actually believed it.” Roger adds on with a mutter, rubbing his eyes.

 

“So a week later and during the middle of one of our rehearsals, Roger collapsed, his head hitting his drums. His body doing the same thing Ben’s just did. He was rushed to the hospital, hundreds of test done upon him, to only find out it was just him being an idiot.”

 

Roger rolls his eyes at his friend. “Thank you, Brian.”

 

“You’re Welcome!”

 

“But Ben only said he stayed up last night, why would he lie?” Rami questions.

 

“I have no clue, but after Roger collapsed and worried the three of us, we basically became his babysitters, making sure he always got a good nights sleep.” Brian says, “I mean technically John still messages me about Roger and his sleeping habits”

 

Roger raises one eyebrow, turning to the older man, “What?! I didn’t know that..”

 

“Yeah, its because I didn’t tell you.” Brian mutters, rolling his eyes. The three actors watch the bandmates bicker between each other. Not even a full hour passes before a middle-aged doctor walks in with a clipboard.

 

“Ben is awake, we found nothing wrong with him, it looks like he just hasn’t slept for a good week. I just want to watch over him for an hour and if nothing happens, we’ll release him.” The doctor announces, The three castmates sigh in relief.

 

“Can we see him?” Gwilym politely asks.

 

“Yes you can, I only ask that you guys keep your composure around him, no sudden movements”

 

The three nods in understanding as one of the many nurses lead the group to Ben’s room. The nurse opens the door number, 39, quietly leading them inside.

 

“Ben!” Three voices call out, rushing to the younger males side, Ben winces at the sudden loud noise before giving them all a small smile.

 

“Hey, guys” Ben says his voice sounds uneasy. His eyes staring down at his hospital gown.

 

“Ben, what you did was stupid, no sleep for a week!! Why would you even do that?!” Joe exclaims, already taking one of the seats next to Ben’s bed. Sighing, Ben opens his mouth, before closing it again.

 

“It’s okay, just explain yourself son.” Brian softly mutters from the foot of the bed, Roger nodding for Ben to speak up.

 

“Ummm...Well I read on the internet that they should recast the role of Roger Taylor, they said some really truthful facts, my voice is way too deep, I can’t sing and I can’t even play the drums. The writer of the article said I was only casted for my good looks.-“

 

“That’s not true, Ben” Gwilym interrupts Ben, Ben sadly smiles before beginning to speak again.

 

“-So I thought I can’t really change the first two things but I could change the drums. I’ve been practicing all week to show the audience I just wasn’t cast for my ‘good looks’.

 

Rami stares at Ben in horror. He doesn’t even realize, as he literally climbs into the huge hospital bed with Ben, pulling Ben into his arms.

 

“Darling, you shouldn’t believe a shit post like that, they’re just jealous.” Rami says, wrapping his arms tighter around Ben. Roger freezes up, hearing Rami say ‘darling’ immediately bought memories back for the older man, Brian seems to understand this as he gently smiles down at his longtime friend.

 

Joe quickly squishes into the bed with the pair.

 

“Come on Gwilym!” Joe drags out, Gwilym rolls his eyes, laying his lanky body into the snuggle pile. Closing his eyes, Ben sighs in content, pushing his head deeper into Rami’s chest. From the foot of the bed, Brian and Roger still watch the four, the pair are in their own thoughts, but both are thinking the same thing, these boys were meant to play Queen.

 

 

 


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the very last chapter, its just like a bonus chapter so its kinda of short.

Brian and Roger watch the four actors on the way too small hospital bed as they sleep the day away, Ben was okay for release but the group wanted Ben to sleep for just a little while longer.

 

“I guess he wasn’t a bad pick to play you.” Brian whispers, patting Roger’s back in a joking matter. Roger rolls his eyes, ”I guess not Bri.” Ben, still sleeping, tries to turn, but three pairs of arms on him makes it a little difficult, he lets out a sleepy whimper of annoyance. In a split second the three men snap awake, sitting up from the bed and turning to stare at Ben. Trying to find something wrong with their younger friend, who was still asleep.

 

“He’s fine boys” Brian softy whispers, grabbing the attention of the three younger men. They sigh in relief, he's fine, he's not going anywhere.

 

~

 

The movie releases November of 2018, it turns out to be a major hit. The cast is invited to Japan to promote the movie, unfortunately, Ben is off filming a movie with Ryan Reynolds so he can't attend. But his three cast mates call him every night to make sure he's getting enough sleep, it's annoying but Ben wouldn't change it for anything in the world. The Next time the whole cast is in the same place is the Golden Globes After Party. They sit on one of the many couches, watching as Rami wins his award and right after Bohemian Rhapsody wins. Ramishows up after the award show, he tackles Ben in a hug first, unknowing to the younger man that Rami is secretly checking over him, making sure he’s healthy. He grabs Joe and Gwilym into the hug, making it a group hug. Roger and Brian watch them on the sidelines, both holding a sad smile. Freddie would definitely be proud, if only he could’ve been here...

 

 

~

 

 

Far across the room, a man wearing a baseball cap and sunglasses watch Brian and Roger with a tiny smile. He takes the last sip of his drink before placing the cup on a table, immediately turning to leave. Nobody in the room realizes that the man was the one and only John Deacon.


End file.
